


Inappropriate Question

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River asks an inappropriate question in front of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Question

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Inappropriate Question  
>  **Fandom:** Firefly/Serenity  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Simon/River  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** River asks an inappropriate question in front of the crew.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“Why don’t you spank me anymore, Simon?”

The question caught him so completely off guard he couldn’t stop himself from getting strangled on his drink. After he caught his breath Simon looked around at the red faces of the crew of the Serenity and wished he was anywhere but there.

“There’s spankings going on?” Jayne whispered loudly.

Simon ignored him. “Well, you don’t deserve them anymore, mei mei.”

River nodded her head. “And because I can kill you with my brain?”

A huge smile split his face before he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “That too.”


End file.
